


another one?

by chokiyurui



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokiyurui/pseuds/chokiyurui
Summary: forever is a long long time,but i wouldn’t mind spending it by your side
Relationships: Lucilius/Lucio (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 1





	another one?

pure frustration.  
that was the only way to describe the look on lucio’s face right now. pure frustration and lucilius was loving absolutely every second of it.  
a smug grin on his face as he had watched lucio’s excited smile from the huge box to the growing hesitance, and finally the teared up frustration he was currently displaying. the boxes he was currently opening just kept getting smaller and smaller, he didn’t know when it would end.

“sweetheart, don’t you think this is a bit extreme?”  
lucilius’ smirk only grew wider.

“keep going.”  
a soft whine came from lucio’s throat. looking downwards in defeat as his fluffy white locks fell in his face. blinking away his tears of frustration as he proceeded to unwrap the next box and open it. another one.

“baby, can you just tell me how many more are left?” his voice came out extremely whiny and desperate.

“no. keep going.”  
lucio’s face fell once again, starting to tear at the wrapping paper of this one. why would lucilius do such a thing? he knew that his boyfriend could be cruel but wasn’t this just going overboard? there probably wouldn’t even be anything in the boxes.. or something would pop out and scare him like the last present lucilius gave him..  
lucilius laid back in his seat as he watched lucio on the floor, unwrapping and unboxing more boxes. should he have felt bad for messing with the poor angel? hm, well probably but he didn’t. his boyfriend was easy to tease and he took advantage of that from day one.

part of his plan, was to have lucio on the verge of tears and ready to give up, only to have him find the wedding ring he’d spend months getting perfectly crafted himself just for his innocent, clumsy, crybaby boyfriend. it was a rather devious yet clever plan in his opinion and he was rather enjoying himself watching lucio get discouraged. knowing he’d believe it all worth it once he found the ring.  
lucio had to stop a couple times already, resting his wary head in lucilius’ lap and begging for him to tell him the number of boxes. this time, lucilius couldn’t help but softly run his gloved hand through lucio’s hair. watching as his tiny wings gently fluttered as his face brightened up. his head moving closer into lucilius’ touch. how cute.

“i promise there’s only a couple more left, go on and open them. i think you’ll find delight in the contents.”  
looking up at him through pretty, teary lashes, lucio nodded his head gently. tugging slightly on lucilius’ robe as he moved away to continue opening the boxes. a few more, and a few more after that. finally, he was slowly unwrapping the final box and lucilius watched as he carefully opened it up.  
lucio dropped the final box on the floor with a gasp as he opened it. thankfully he dropped it so that nothing broke.

“oi, be careful! that’s handcrafted, you know!”

lucilius couldn’t help but bark, he spent months drawing the thing up and having it perfectly crafted just for lucio. lurching forward to make sure nothing was broken, much to his relief as he sighed softly.

“l-lucilius, you..?” lucio’s words caught in his throat. “i-is that? is that what i think it is?”  
his clumsy, shaking hands reaching forward to pick up the box. it was beautiful, a silver ring, a rainbow fire opal in the middle, with two carefully placed wings coming down.

“lucio, marry me. i won’t take no for an answer.”  
his smirk was even wider and cockier now as he crouched in front of him, lifting up lucio’s chin to face him. “what do you say? are you ready to be stuck with me for eternit-“

words quickly cut off by lucio’s hands slapping over his cheeks, smashing their lips together with a passion that lucilius rarely ever saw him from. he was softer, sweeter and enjoyed slow kisses, but this was somehow slow and filled with an extreme passion and fever lucilius rarely felt from him. lucilius’ hand coming up to caress the back of his neck, pulling him in closer as the two stumbled over.  
breathless, lucio finally pulled away from the kiss, forehead leaning against his lovers.

“yes, oh bahamut, yes, i’ll say it a thousand times. yes!”

lucio’s tears had started to overflow finally, streaming down his rosy cheeks. lucilius’ gloved hand coming up once again to gently wipe the tears away.

“i’m glad.”

lucilius mumbled as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
